survivor_claytor_lakefandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Claytor Lake Wiki
Survivor Claytor Lake is a fan-made show based on CBS' Survivor. Currently located near Claytor Lake State Park in Dublin, Virginia, Survivor Claytor Lake has noticeable rule differences compared to other fan-made shows. Namely, tribal councils happen prior to each challenge. Those who are selected are the only ones facing the danger of elimination should their tribe lose. Also, as of Season 2, SCL uses no immunity idols. Something else that separates Survivor Claytor Lake from its competition is the fact that they have a small core group of players who repeat from season to season, while also bringing in new faces. This has spawned rivalries which Survivor Claytor Lake has capitalized on, often times releasing WWE-style interviews in which one contestant trashes his or her rival. In fact, some cast members have been given nicknames by the producers of the show. Most notably: "Millionaire" Michael Jenkins, Cindy "White Madea" Taylor, Jack "Tom Cruise" Hall, and James "Cobra Commander" Mann. SEASON 1 * Cast included Mike, Cindy, James, Cassey, John, McKenzie, Dawson, Jack, Taylor, Susan and Evan. Devon (The Roadie) also made a cameo during the last night of filming. * Cassey was the odds-on favorite to win cornhole, but James pulled out the win and eliminated her from the game. The other roster jolt came as Jack pulled himself from the game, as he was originally favored to win. James ultimately defeated Mike with a 2-1 jury vote. * The cereal incident: During the second day of filming, the survivors discovered tainted cereal which is believed to have led to Mike's sudden departure to a nearby bathroom multiple times. * The police incident: During filming, several survivors were on their way back to the campsite from the beach when a park ranger pulled shuttle #2 over. Mike (driving) was let go with a warning. SEASON 2 * Season 2 Heroes vs. Villains was officially announced and was originally dubbed Claytor Lake Survivor: Wythevegas. It was scheduled to film at a KOA campground in Wytheville, Virginia, but was moved back to Claytor Lake for logistical reasons, hence the name change. It is scheduled to film for 3 days in June 2019. * The survivors will make Claytor Lake's yurts their home during Season 2. The show will feature 2 yurts within 20 yards of each other in order to simulate ships fighting at sea. The concept happened after Season 1 Champion James Mann claimed he was the "King of Survivor". Season 1 runner-up Mike Jenkins says "James will not win again - ever. I'll swoop in like a pirate before it happens." * The yurts will be named "Nightingale" (Orange/Heroes) and "Adventure Galley" (Blue/Villains). The opening of the Season 2 intro makes reference to this by opening with a pirate flag and quickly panning to British soldiers. This references Mike's pirate comment and the Heroes tribe protecting the "King of Survivor". * The Survivor Claytor Lake logo officially changed between seasons 1 and 2 in order to launch an official online store. Challenges * Cornhole: Current Champion - James Mann * Poker: Current Champion - Mike Jenkins * Fire Building: Current Champions - Jack Hall and Taylor * Crooked Smile (Sour Foods): Current Champions - Taylor, McKenzie, Evan, and Dawson * Survivor Battleship: Coming Soon * Bottoms Up: Coming Soon * Donut Eat This: Coming Soon *52 Pick Up: Coming Soon